


Neria's Sister

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neria is out seducing and feeding when she comes across a young man that knew her before Stefan turned her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neria's Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said. Dark. Neria uses her powers of suggestion on Bethany. Since she couldn't really say no I've tagged it as Rape/Non Con.

The man behind her grunted with every thrust, his cock buried in her core. Neria groaned happily from the pleasure of feeling his hips flush with hers, his hands gripping her hips tightly. Her tail, completely unseen, rested on his shoulder. She was careful not to drain too quickly. The fun of feeding was their cocks shuttling in and out, whether it was her ass her throat or her cunt didn’t matter. She was only a few days old and her hunger was still fierce so it was difficult. Stefan had warned her not to take too much, drain them completely as she had the old man. Killing would only draw unwanted attention.

The first day Stefan had gone with her after the old man was dead. He had been surprising resistant to the natural magic that obscured her true nature but he’d been no match for Stefan. After the body had been taken care of Stefan took her to the streets of Denerim. He pointed out a target and sent her after him, usually with a kiss to her cheek and a pat to her bottom. It was ridiculously easy to seduce them. Most often all she had to do was smile and crook her finger. She barely had to use the suggestive magic she could now wield at will. They eagerly opened themselves up to her, too distracted by the pleasure they wanted to notice her true nature. Neria enjoyed their cocks and their lips, their hands on her breasts even as she drained their life force.

This one would soon be worn out. His breathing grew ragged and Neria shifted her weight to one hand. She rubbed her clitoris, hoping to orgasm before he deposited his spunk inside her. The pleasure she felt from sex hadn’t changed. She didn’t remember much from before but this, the joy of sex, the delicious tension, the release of that coiled spring, this she remembered well. There were fuzzy memories, sometimes a familiar face on the streets but they didn’t bother her. Whatever her life had been before this was better.

Clothes were unnecessary, the men she chose saw what they wanted her to be wearing. Stefan dealt with any monetary issues, such the house she now lived in with him. He also dealt with the inquisitive mortals. Twice now she’d watched him distract and confuse, using the pleasure all mortals craved, and send them on their way satisfied in many ways. There was nothing required of her save for luring a few mortals home for Stefan. All she had to do was have sex and make sure she didn’t drain her partners too much.

The man behind her grunted and the steady pounding stuttered to a stop. Neria sighed in disappointment. He hadn’t lasted long enough and the tension slowly unwound within her. After a moment he collapsed onto his bed panting harshly and she crawled around on top of him, sitting on his stomach. Her tail lashed back and forth as she smiled down at him.

“Damn,” he swore weakly. “That was great.”

She smiled and leaned down, her hands on his chest. “Sleep now,” Neria whispered softly.

Within moments his eyes drifted shut. She rose up and sauntered to the door of his bedroom without looking back. Neria made her way back to the streets and wandered through the throng of people unseen as she looked for someone else that interested her. Stefan had instructed her to look for a woman that would become her sister as she’d left tonight and she had yet to find one. He had also said there was no hurry and since she was still ravenous she was glad.

It was late but the street was alive with people. Neria chose a sober looking human walking with a bunch of others who were decidedly not sober. He was tall and muscular with short dark hair and piercing blue eyes. She thought his cock would fill her up nicely and she fell into step beside him, hoping she could wrap her legs around his waist while he fucked her.

He glanced over as she willed him to see her. The young man stopped in his tracks and his mouth fell open in shock. “Neria!” he exclaimed. “Where have you been? You don’t answer your calls and your landlord says you haven’t been home for days.”

“I’m here now,” she said innocently searching through her fuzzy memories for a name to go with the face.

The man scowled at her and glanced at his friends that had continued on without them. He shook his head and gripped her shoulders. His mouth was open and she licked her lips, looking up at him, and gave him a little nudge. After a moment spent gawping he leaned over and their lips crashed together. Neria licked his bottom lip, her hands slipping under his tight T-shirt. His tongue plunged through her lips and she hummed happily as he pulled her a little closer.

She ran her hands up his sides, rucking the shirt up, and raised one leg. With her thigh she rubbed his crotch. His hands tightened on her arms for a moment and he broke the kiss. Standing straight he panted and pushed at her hands.

“Maker Neria,” he whispered tugging his shirt down. “We’re on the street.”

“There’s an alley,” Neria said. She stood flat for a moment then wrapped one leg around his, nudging him again. “It’s been so long. I just can’t wait… Carver.”

Pleased that she had remembered his name at least she rubbed against him and clutched desperately at the back of his shirt. Carver groaned and pushed her leg down.

“Maker,” he muttered. “Come on then. Your skirt will hide us.”

He grabbed her hand and tugged her into the nearby dark space between tall buildings. They were only a short ways down it when she tugged him around. Neria quickly freed his cock and sunk to her knees. She took half his semi-erect length and made a pleased noise at his gasp. With one hand he steadied himself against the wall and the other went to her head, his hand wrapping around the horns he couldn’t see. Carver made no effort to control her however and Neria bobbed on his quickly stiffening length. She struggled with his thick cock but still managed to sink further down.

Carver gasped and tugged on her head. “Neria,” he panted. “I thought you didn’t like that?”

Neria shrugged as she stood. She stretched up onto her toes and kissed him, her hands at his shoulders and one leg wrapped around his again. His tongue was in her mouth, a hand under her raised thigh. With her arms around his neck Neria pulled herself up. After a brief amount of shuffling her back was against the building, his cock was deep inside of her and his hands were on her ass. She pulled his shirt up a little as he began rolling his hips, his lips at her neck. Neria curled her tail around them to place the end on his exposed skin.

He rocked into her and she moaned happily. The rough brick of the building behind her sent little pinpricks of pain as her bare back scraped against it. It wouldn’t pierce her tough skin but the sensation only added to her pleasure. His panting turned to grunts and his thrusts became harder. Neria knew he was close to orgasm and worked a hand between them. She rubbed her clitoris desperate to peak first, groaning loudly when that building tension snapped apart. Carver gasped as she clenched around him and she removed her tail moments before his seed joined the five other samples that had been left inside her.

Carver rested his forehead to hers and panted. With her legs still locked around his waist, his cock root deep up her channel, she ran her fingers through his short hair and remembered a little more about this man that knew her from before. He had a sister, a twin. Neria clearly remembered her and thought of her task.

“I’ve been worried,” Carver murmured.

“There’s no need,” Neria said soothingly. She gave him a little nudge and continued. “Where is your sister?”

“At… her apartment,” he replied hesitantly. “Sunrise… building 5… apartment C.”

“I want you to go straight home Carver,” she said kissing him gently. “Straight home and straight to bed.”

“Bed… yes.”

“You won’t remember this,” Neria whispered. “Straight home.”

He nodded and backed away from the building. She was lifted off and set gently on the ground. Carver absently tucked away his dick as he started for the street. Neria watched until he was out of sight and hurried back the way she’d originally came. The Sunrise Apartments were a mere block away and Bethany Hawke would be a perfect sister. Minutes later she used magic to unlock Bethany’s door and slipped inside.

The rooms were dark and it took a bit of searching to find the bedroom. Bethany was fast asleep and Neria smiled as she watched. She was tall but not quite as tall as her twin. Neria carefully pulled down the blanket and took in her long legs, her large breasts and her flat stomach. She knelt beside the sleeping human and gently pulled down the neck of her nightie, hooking it under one plump tit and licked her lips in anticipation. Neria stretched out beside her, up on one elbow, and took the pierced nipple into her mouth. Her free hand slipped underneath her panties and Neria cupped her sex.

Bethany moaned and turned her head to the side but didn’t wake. Neria continued, suckling at her breast and rubbing lightly with her hand. Carefully she slipped a finger through her labia and into her core, sliding it easily through the slick she was producing. She stroked the inside, adding two more fingers as she began moving in and out. Bethany began panting in her sleep, her hips rolling up ever so slightly. Neria bit down on the ring through her nipple and tugged before releasing it.

“Wake up Bethany,” Neria whispered. “You want to watch me.”

Her eyes fluttered open. Neria continued to move her fingers but watched carefully. Bethany moaned again, her hips driving up more firmly. Satisfied that she was still mostly asleep Neria leaned down and kissed her lips, pressing gently with her tongue until Bethany let her in. Their tongues slid against each other and she pulled the thin nightie down over her other breast. She stroked the soft flesh, pressed on the erect pink nipple with her thumb and squeezed gently.

“Let’s get your panties off,” said Neria against her lips. “I want to kiss your cunt.”

She nodded slightly and fumbled with one hand. Neria scooted down and pulled the offending material down to her shins. Bethany pulled one leg out and spread them wide. Kneeling between them Neria bent down, her hands resting on Bethany’s thighs, her tail lashing back and forth in excitement. She pressed her lips to the outside before pushing her tongue through. Bethany moaned constantly as Neria licked and kissed and sucked.

Neria didn’t pause as she lapped up her juices, now flowing freely, until Bethany was quivering through her orgasm. She crawled up and lay on top of her, their breasts pressed together and placed another soft kiss on her lips. After a moment she felt Bethany wrap her arms around her back.

“We’re going to leave now,” Neria said running her fingers through Bethany’s shoulder length black hair. “And you’re going to meet Stefan. Then we can sleep together every night.”

“Neria…” Bethany mumbled.

“You’ll love it Bethany,” she said giving her a nudge. “Any cock you want whenever you want. Then we can cuddle and play.”

“Yes…” Bethany muttered with a slight nod. “Sounds… nice…”

“Come on Bethany,” said Neria rolling off of her. “I’ll take you to Stefan.”

Still half asleep, Neria pulled her to a sitting position. She struggled to support the larger woman on the way out of the apartment, extending her concealing magic so no one would see a mostly naked woman stumbling down the sidewalk. It took longer than she wanted to reach Stefan’s house. Neria had to stop twice to rest, sucking on one of her breasts while she toyed with the other to keep Bethany under her spell. When the front door was finally closed behind them Neria leaned back against it, still supporting Bethany.

“Daddy!” Neria called out. “Come and see what I’ve brought!” She turned and kissed the side swell of Bethany’s breast. “You’ll love Stefan’s cock Sister. It’s long and thick. He’ll make you feel really good then we can sleep.”

Bethany nodded sluggishly as Stefan appeared in the foyer. He never wore clothes in the house but did occasionally when he had to leave. Neria, despite her assertions to Bethany, didn’t like his cock for reasons she didn’t quite understand. Stefan touched her often, her breasts, her ass, even her legs or arms. He seemed to love using his fingers to fuck her and she loved having his fingers in her core. She was glad he hadn’t insisted on putting that monstrous cock there however.

“She’s beautiful,” he said appreciatively stopping just in front of them. “You’ve done well my child.”

Stefan leaned over and kissed the shell of her ear, one hand pinching a nipple. Neria grinned at the praise and puffed her chest out a little. “Thank you Daddy,” she said softly. “Can I watch?”

“You may,” said Stefan gathering Bethany in his arms. “You can help if you wish.”

“Really?” Neria said excitedly. “What can I do?”

“Keep her under while I bring her over. It eases the process.”

Neria followed him to her room where he gently deposited Bethany in the middle of the king sized bed. She crawled up beside and watched as Stefan settled between her legs. He nodded and she focused on giving Bethany pleasure, sucking and touching while he used those wonderful fingers on her. Bethany squirmed under the onslaught, moaning and panting. Her eyes flew open when Stefan brought her to peak, screaming loudly.

For a moment Neria couldn’t move, the screams of pleasure echoing in her head. Bethany clutched desperately at her however and she switched to soothing strokes along her jaw and murmuring comforting things. She knew when Stefan had hilted himself. Neria did her best to comfort her desperate whimpers and switched back to kissing when they grew pleasured again. He grunted with effort, his thrusts sliding her up and pulling her back down with a solid grip on her hips. Bethany fairly screeched when she came again.

“What…” Bethany began slowly after a few deep panting breaths.

“Sleep now Daughter,” Stefan said soothingly. “You need your rest.”

Her eyes drifted shut almost immediately and Neria sat back on her heels. Stefan also sat on his heels, his hands still at Bethany’s hips and their bodies still flush. A tiny shudder went through her but she crawled over to him anyway. Stefan leaned over and pressed their lips together, his tongue pushing at her lips.

“Daddy’s proud my daughter,” he said affectionately after a long kiss.

Neria beamed at the praise and eagerly spread her legs for him. His fingers worked her expertly while he kissed her, their tongues sliding together. So intent on his fingers and the pleasure she had earned, Neria didn’t notice the flat of his tail resting on her calf. She curled up next to Bethany when he’d brought her to a screaming orgasm and fell asleep almost immediately.


End file.
